


Twisted Twister

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [25]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Nipple Play, Short One Shot, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 28: Doing something ridiculousWhere Kit and Ty play Twister, with a twist ;)
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Twisted Twister

“Kit, there’s one problem with what you’re suggesting: we don’t have anyone to be the spinner.”

Kit and Ty were lined up on their respective sides of the Twister mat, socks off and ready to go. It was true. Kit had been wanting to play, but everyone else besides his boyfriend were at a movie. 

“How about you just call out which color and body part to use for the other person?”

“Okay. That’ll work. Although, I have one more suggestion to the game, Kit,” Ty said, a slightly unnerving grin coming to his face. “Let’s play strip Twister.”

Despite having been intimate with Ty before, Kit still blushed and gulped. “B-But what if your family comes home?”

Ty walked over to the living room door and locked it, writing a silence rune on it. He made his way back over to his side of the mat. “There, problem solved.”

“How do you even know about strip Twister?” Kit asked.

“The internet.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you stumbled upon this.”

Ty grinned and they each put a foot in yellow and blue to start. 

“So everytime you fall it’s an item off?” Kit asked, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

“Yep,” Ty said, shrugging off his sweatshirt so that he and Kit were starting with the same amount of clothes. “And the first person that falls when naked loses.”

Kit nodded, his competitiveness ready to come out. It was on.

Ty started. “Right hand green.”

Kit moved. “Left hand red.”

The game continued until Kit was tangled up, dangerously close to falling. Unfortunately, it was also Ty’s turn to call.

He could see Ty grin from where he was also pretty close to falling. “Left foot green.”

With that, Kit fell with a small “oof!”

They stood up, and Kit could feel Ty’s smirk as he took off his sweatpants. He blushed, very aware of the tent beginning to form in his underwear.

They continued to play, and it wasn’t long until Ty fell, having to also remove his pants. 

As they were both Shadowhunters, their balance was extremely good, and Kit felt that despite being one article of clothing short, this was too easy and getting a little boring as it had been almost five minutes and neither of them had fallen. So he had to spice it up. 

Ty’s neck was right next to Kit’s head, so while Ty was calling for Kit, Kit leaned forward and licked Ty’s neck. It had the intended result, as Ty was so startled he slipped and fell. Kit laughed and Ty scowled and took off his shirt. Kit felt himself get a little harder at the sight of his boyfriend almost naked, his muscles pronounced.

“So we’re playing that way, huh?”

Kit just smiled a little cocky grin at Ty and Kit could see the gears turning in Ty’s head as he carefully called out Kit’s positions. 

Whatever Ty was planning meant that it had to also work with Kit’s places for him, so Kit tried his best to keep Ty at a safe distance for what he was planning. Because Kit was being moved closer and closer to Ty on his moves.

“Left foot green,” Ty said, a smirk building on his face. Kit looked at him in confusion until he saw where that put him. Oh shit.

He was on his back, legs were spread with Ty in between them, his hands behind Kit’s feet. This meant Ty was extremely close to Kit’s crotch.

Kit stuttered out, “R-Right foot blue,” to try and get Ty a little further away, but Ty had impossibly good balance, so he was able to pretty much remain where he was.

Ty got an evil look in his eyes, and before Kit could react, he quickly moved his head down towards Kit’s crotch and put his open mouth around the outline of Kit’s dick.

Kit yelped and fell, his cheeks burning red. “Ty!”

Ty shrugged. “Payback.”

Kit stood up and removed his shirt, his nipples hardening in the cold. He was painfully aware of the fact that both he and his boyfriend were nearly naked now, and that they were going to have to get very close to each other. His dick throbbed against the thin confines of his underwear.

Ty looked unbothered, while Kit’s entire face was bright red. “What’s wrong Kit? You can just give up if you want.”

“No! I’m going to win this.” 

Kit readied himself at his end of the mat. He would not be the first one naked.

The game continued, neither boy close to the other to try any methods of distraction. Until Ty called “Right hand red.”

Kit and Ty were right next to each other again, and this time Kit had the advantage of being directly next to Ty on his front while Ty was on his back. So Kit leaned down and took Ty’s nipple into his mouth. Ty gasped loudly, but held his ground. Kit would have to try harder.

Kit sucked hard, and bit softly. He knew that Ty’s nipples were extremely sensitive, so he wasn’t surprised to get a loud hiss out of him. He could see Ty’s hands shaking on the mat. The best part was that Ty couldn’t get him back or else he’d lose by taking a hand off.

Kit licked around the nipple, not quite at the bud, until he bit down again, earning another cry from Ty. He then whispered, “Right hand blue.” Ty moved his hand, and just as he did, Kit sucked hard. Ty gasped and fell, swearing as he stood up.

He pulled down his underwear, and Kit watched his movements as Ty’s length sprung free. Kit felt his dick throb as Ty stood completely naked in front of him. His boyfriend was extremely hot.

Kit gulped, feeling Ty’s eyes on his throat, following his Adam’s apple. 

“How about-”

“Let’s finish the game later,” Ty said at the exact same time. All Kit could do was nod, as he walked up to Ty, smashing his lips against his boyfriend’s, using his other hand to take Ty’s length and started to stroke slowly. 

They never got around to finishing the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I know strip Twister is not super ridiculous, but I love writing awkward easily flustered Kit, so this is where writing today took me:p Thank you for reading! I can’t believe I’m almost done with this challenge :,) Leave a comment if you’d like! I love to read them:)


End file.
